The Heaven's Fury
by The God of Rain
Summary: Isaac Cameron is no ordinary son of Zeus. He is the Head Master of The Guardian's of the Sky. When his home is threatened by an old friend he will do everything in his power to reveal his true intetions. On top of that Kronos is rising and Isaac will stop at nothing to protect his homeland and the people he loves. He will unleaseh The Heaven's Fury.


_**Hey everyone so this is the first chapter of the Heaven's Fury ! If you don't know what this is... Hehe now it's your chance to find out! Well YES it is part of the Forgotten Demigods! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have a lot to go! And btw all next week I'm updating The Wrath of the Underwolrd once a day! Monday-Saturday I PROMISE! I don't break my promises!**_

* * *

**The Heaven's Fury**

* * *

Chapter 1: Watching Closely

* * *

I walked through the halls of the palace. The whole palace is made of pure solid white marble. So rude of me. My name is Isaac Cameron founder and Head Master of The Guardians of the Sky. My father is Zeus and when The Guardians of The Sky swore there life and allegiance to my Father and to protect the sky. When someone swears there life and allegiance they become immortal forever unless they were to fall in combat. We are specifically supposed to protect our home from any threats. Usually there isn't many. But there have been rumors of Kronos rising. But of course it's not true Kronos could never rise he was chopped into a trillion little pieces by my father and uncle's. I have been the first and only Head Master of The Guardians of The Sky. Long ago when the Hunters of Artemis, The Agents of The Sea, and The Warriors of The Underworld were mad we also came to pass.

None of them know of our existent's not even the other gods. Only our father Zeus knows about us. That would happen to be because we are literally floating above the earth. Our Palace is in the sky… Yes I mean in the sky covered by clouds. It may seem a little hokey but father treats us well. Over the past couple of years we now have a total of 276 demigods. Yes and they all live here in this very palace. See I have been the only leader because I'm a son of Zeus. Only a son or daughter of Zeus can be the commander and Head Master and I have been the only one that has come around and not to mention the fact I came up with the idea.

See we are, sad to say, very much like The Warriors of the Underworld and The Agents of the Sea. Although in both of them the leader's word is law. So is mine but there is this thing called the council who watches me and limits my power. Kind of like the congress in the United States. They must approve my actions and they could even request me out of my leadership role. But I am and always will be highly respected. The council consists of 8 people. Each one for every Olympian god. That can have children and that is not Poseidon. So that's Demeter, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes.

I finally made it to my destination. The council room. I swung the heavy white doors opened and walked in to see all 8 council members standing there in pure white cloaks with their hoods down showing their faces… For once.

"You requested me?" I asked looking at each of them.

"Yes we have matters to discuss." Skylar a daughter of Athena said.

"What is there to discuss?" I said looking around at them. What could be so important they had to interrupt me from my rest?

"They have become a threat." Logan son of Apollo said.

"Who has become a threat?" I asked as the conversation got serious.

"Gather around the tears of Zeus." Carmen a daughter of Hermes said.

We all quickly gather around a pot that was on a small table. This pot has contained tears of Zeus which allows us to see anything that we could want. Carmen waved her hand and an image appeared. There was a boy that looked about 14 sitting on a chair talking to another girl.

"What exactly am I looking at?" I asked.

"This is Tyler Slade." Ryan a son of Hephaestus said.

Ah yes the leader of the Warriors of The Underworld. Recently their numbers have dwindled because of The Hunters of Artemis continual assaults on them. Now they have as few as 37. "Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"Because they have become a threat to us." Cyrus a son of Ares snapped.

"How their numbers have drastically fallen! And they do not even know we exist!" I said with a firm voice.

"Yes but see they are bouncing back. They have recruited 7 demigods in the past 3 days. We barley recruit any Isaac! Much less seven. I mean who can find seven demigods in 3 days? That's rare." Lexi a daughter of Aphrodite said.

"Lexi has a point." Skylar commented.

"We should attack! Erase the memory of them forever!" Cyrus said.

"I'm not sure about this. As much as I love a good party as the next I think Isaac is right. They are no threat to us they don't even know that we exist." Danny as son of Dionysus commented.

"Yea I have to agree with Isaac, it's not worth the bloodshed." Myra a daughter of Demeter said.

"Thank you Myra and thank you Danny. See there is no reason for a fight. They are no threat to us."

"Your just weak Isaac! You always have been!" Cyrus snapped.

"Who are you calling weak Cyrus! Over the past decades you're not the one that has had to make all of the hard decisions around here!" I retorted.

"I could do your job twice as better then you can!" He hissed.

"That's enough! This is no time to be bickering!" Skylar yelled.

Cyrus glared at me one last time and looked away. "Your right Skylar. But I do not support this." I commented.

"I understand. But you must remember we need 5 votes amongst the council to override your decision." Skylar said with a sigh.

"I understand. Are you going to vote then?" I asked.

Skylar looked at the other 7 members of the council and they all agreed.

"Yes we shall." Skylar said.

Each council member got a piece of paper with their vote on it and dropped it into the tears of Zeus. I could feel my nerves jumping up and down. If the water said Yes then we were to attack The Warriors of The Underworld immediately. The water swirled around causing anticipation within the room. Finally the water settled and the answer shone in the water. It was a no.

"There we have it. The answer is no. We shall not attack." Skylar said.

"What!? This is outrageous! How could this be! He must of rigged it!" He says pointing at me. "What did you all vote for?" Cyrus asked the other members of the council.

"Silence!" Skylar commanded. "Cyrus you know it's forbidden to speak of what you have voted for!"

Cyrus narrowed his eyes and said. "Of course Skylar. My mistake." He said glaring at me.

"You are all dismissed." Skylar said.

"Well that was a relief." I said to Skylar after everyone left.

"Indeed… Although I can't help thinking… Cyrus could be right…" Skylar said.

"What… You think I tampered with it?"

"I'm just saying it's a possibility."

"A possibility? No it's not! You and I both know that it's not possible to tamper with the tears of Zeus."

Skylar nodded and said. "I'm sorry Isaac it's just things have been so tense within the council."

"I understand… You are the authority figure in it." I said.

It's true, Skylar is the authority figure. The way the people in the council look up to her and how she takes commands in the meetings like this. Like how she shut Cyrus down so easily. Even as his commanding officer he would never listen to me.

"What do you mean?" Skylar said.

"Skylar everyone looks up to you. You were one of the only ones that have been here since the beginning, Actually there's only three of us left. You, me and Damien are the only originals left."

"That's not true… People don't look up to me."

"Are you kidding? Some people think you should be the leader." I said with a sigh.

"Nonsense I could never be a better leader then you Isaac. Don't doubt yourself."

"It gets harder and harder not to Skylar." I said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel Isaac…"

"That's just it. You don't! Everyone is expecting me to be this great leader but… I'm not, and then being on a brink of war with people that don't even know we exist and to top it off Cyrus has been my enemy for a LONG time."

"Look… Your right, I don't know how you feel. But Isaac I know one thing. You're a great leader and don't ever doubt that." Skylar said walking away.

I stood there and thought for a second. Skylar is right I am a great leader and I shouldn't doubt myself. When is she not right? I walked out of the council room and quickly found myself pushed up against them walk. It was Cyrus who was grabbing my shirt and pinning me against the wall. Cyrus's long ashy blonde hair was hanging in my face and his eyes seemed to burn red.

"Look Isaac if you get in my way I'll-" He said getting cut off.

I pushed him off of me and said. "If _I _get in _your _way? More like if _you_ get in _my_ way! I have played your childish games for to many centuries now! I have had _enough_! Cyrus you are really barking up the wrong tree here! You are talking to a son of _Zeus _who your actually serving! And this son of Zeus also happens to have his hands on The Bow of the Heavens!" I snapped.

He looked at me and said. "Look I'm not afraid of your little bow!" He spat.

"Oh you should be! You have no idea of the power it holds. More then I or you could comprehend."

He looked at me sent me one last glare and walked away. I sighed and composed myself as I walked through the hallways. You never know who you could see in these hallways. If you continue to walk down this hallway you will make it to the main staircase and if you keep walking past the staircase you will find everyone's rooms on the right and left of each wall. People have to share rooms sometimes because this palace was only made to fit about 150 people. I quickly made it to the main staircase. Now it's a wide opening and if you go straight you find the front door… But I wouldn't recommend going out of it. If you turn left you find the dining room but if you turn right you find the… What do you call it. "Hang out room." And that also leads to another room which is another "Hang out" room which leads to the arena but it also leads to the basement which has two rooms in it which is also the game room and another hang out room. With so many people in it we have to have enough T.V's and games so people don't get bored.

"Isaac!" I hear. I turn to see Scott who is the fighting teacher.

See every day everyone must take a class. Fighting, which is led by Scott a son of Athena. Healing , which is led by Myra a daughter of Demeter and a member of the council. Archery, which is led by Xavier a son of Apollo. Survival, which is led by Carmen a daughter of Hermes and another member of the council, and then the last class is flying which is led by me and occasionally Damien when I am busy. Flying is not teaching someone how to fly it's teaching someone how to fly a Pegasus. It's not very easy for me because there Poseidon's creature's but they have wings… Which gives Zeus the right to use them. See there is only one class a day though… so one class for every day. Besides Saturday and Sunday.

"Yes Scott?" I said.

"what are you teaching in your flying class today?" He asked me.

I sighed and said. "How to control your horse."

"Oh… Ok." He said.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He said walking away.

That's strange. I look over to see my eyes meet Cyrus's who was staring at me with anger in his eyes. Seriously what is that guys problem what have I ever done to him?

"I voted not to attack them." I hear.

"What?" I say. I turn around to see Myra standing there. Myra is a 12 year old girl who has long blonde hair and blue eyes and is as sweet as sweet could be. She's the newest member of the council to. She's only a couple of centuries old.

"I said I voted not to attack them."

"What? Myra you know it's forbidden to speak of it!" I said lowering my voice.

"I don't care." She said shrugging it off.

"You could get kicked off of the council! I exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"I don't care about that either! Most of the people in the council are power craving buffoons." Myra said.

"That's no way to speak about your other… Oh who am I kidding your right!" I said laughing.

"I know, I'm always right!" She said with a smile.

"Keep telling that to yourself Myra." I said with a smirk.

"Anyway what's up with you and Cyrus?" She asked.

"I'm not sure anymore… He's out to get me and I don't know why… What did I ever do to him?"

"I have no idea… Oh well…"

"Isaac!" I hear someone scream. I turn around to see Skylar coming up to me.

"Well it's nice to see you to." I said.

"May we speak?" She said.

"Sure." I said.

Skylar just stared at me for a moment then glanced At Myra. "Alone?"

"Oh yea… I'll talk to you later ok Myra?" I said.

"Ok." She said skipping away.

"Your right."

"I'm always right! Wait… about what?" I said confused.

"The Warriors of the Underworld are no threat. The real threat are The Agents of the Sea. Their numbers are greater then ours and I did not realize it. What should we do?" She said with panic in her eyes.

"Look they have no idea we exist. We need to keep our cool." I said trying to calm her down.

"But they might have the Trident of the Sea's." She said worried.

"And The Warriors of the Underworld might have the Sword of the Underworld. We don't need to panic."

"But the Agents of the sea have more numbers then we do."

"Skylar for now all watch can do is watch closely."

* * *

_**Hey everyone so this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be over 3000 words but without the authors note it's a little over 2500 words. Which is good right?**_


End file.
